Make It Count
by MissEmRose
Summary: If you found out today was the last day you'll ever live... what would YOU do? -NILEY-


_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2012, Monday, 8: 43 a.m, New York subway.**_

A young man in his late twenties by the name of Nick Jonas ran towards the subway car that was starting to close. If the way his curly hair had been tamed down by large amounts of hair gel or the impeccably ironed suit and tie he had on didn't give it away already, he was on his way to work. He yells desperately for the doors to wait but of course time, tide and electronic pre-programmed subway car doors wait for no man.

He cursed loudly, causing a few passersby to turn and look at him weirdly. Nick ignored this, just as he ignored most human communication these days. Kicking a stray soda can that was lying on the floor onto the now empty railway track; he sat down heavily on one of the benches to wait for the next train to arrive.

Nick felt angry that a few seconds were going to cause him to be late for work, which would probably get him into trouble with his boss, and it didn't help to think that the reason he was now going to be late was that he'd hit the snooze button an extra three times that morning due to the fact that he'd been up well into the night working on that stupid marketing campaign that his boss had dumped on him at the last possible minute.

He felt extra grumpy because he'd had that fight with his girlfriend, Miley, last night that they'd been having repeatedly now for a long time. It was always the same thing about how he should commit more to their relationship and how all their friends who'd been together for less time than them were getting married. He felt like she didn't understand him. He had so much more to live for in life. He wasn't at the top of his career, he wasn't even thirty yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married ever but he just wanted to be in a comfortable position in life before taking that step. Miley knew he loved her, wasn't that enough?

Nick felt like they were having the fight every other day now. This time it had been because he had turned down their parents' invitation for a New Year's Eve dinner. Nick had missed Christmas too but that was only because he had to work that day and making the drive down there would've taken too much time. But he had to work today too and work was important to him. His girlfriend had said he was obsessed with work and he didn't know what was so wrong with wanting to be successful.

Why did no one understand him?

Why was life so unfair?

Nick pulls out his phone and checks the time while fighting back a yawn. Great, he only has fifteen minutes left before the meeting was scheduled to start; there was no way he was going to make it in. He leans his head back and lets out an angry growl. Frowning at the little kid that turns to stare at him strangely, he closes his eyes and tries to relax but all he can think of are numbers, profits, time… getting to the meeting on time…

The next thing he knows, he's drifted off to sleep. And then he's dreaming.

In his dream he sees a place. It's dark and foggy and he's confused. He can't see much but the fog clears a little and right in front of him he can see what look like his things; the things that he uses every day, his phone, his wallet, his laptop, his suit and a few other things. He walks forward and the fog clears up a little more and in the distance he can see people. Squinting, he's able to make out who they are. There are his parents, looking old and fragile, sitting on a bench by themselves doing nothing while the world around them goes by without noticing them. He can see his sister, too, and she looks sad like she's lost something she'll never get back. His best friend, Joe, is talking on the phone and checking his watch, wearing a business suit that looks so unlike him Miley's there too, she's walking by holding the hand of a little kid he's never seen before and she's smiling that smile that he hasn't seen in so long.

He reaches out to them, taking a few slow steps. The fog clears more and just as he's about to step across the barrier that's separating him from them, they all disappear and all he can see is more fog, more darkness.

He frowns, growing more and more confused by the minute. And then he hears those words that send chills down his spine.

"_You have twenty-four more hours to make your life count before you're gone… forever."_

His eyes spring open and he's at the subway station again. He feels warm shiver run through his body and he realizes he's sweating profusely. He looks around frantically, trying to figure out what's going on but everyone else seemed to be moving on with their lives casually. The kid he'd frowned at earlier was gone but in his place sat an old, toothless man holding a cup filled with a couple pennies and a sign that said 'Make It Count'.

He takes deep breaths trying to slow down his heart that was now beating at a hundred miles per second. He felt like he was in some alternate universe or a horror movie, or maybe… maybe he was still dreaming?

He didn't know why, though, but when that voice had told him he only had twenty-four hours to live… he'd believed it.

He was feeling frantic now. What if he really had only twenty-four hours to live? What if it was some sort message that God was trying to send him? What was he supposed to? He still had so many things left to do before he died. What would happen to his family, his friends, Miley?

Was that a look into a future where he wouldn't be around in his dream? His parents and his sister had looked so sad. His best friend had looked so unlike himself. And Miley, well, she'd looked happy. Was that what would happen if he weren't around tomorrow? Would Miley move on and be happy? The night before when they'd gotten into that argument, she'd told him that she was going to leave him one day if he kept acting that way, but he hadn't really read much into it because she'd said that a hundred times before.

Frowning, he stood up. He had the sudden urge to turn around and go back to his apartment and stay there all day so he could avoid any danger all day. But there were plenty of ways he could die, even at home.

Feeling panicked, he pulled his phone out and dialed the one number he knew by heart, without even thinking about the fact that he could just open up contacts and it would already be saved there.

One ring… two rings… three rings… his breath comes out shorter and faster as the second pass by. And then she answers.

"Hello?"

He leans back, the sound of her voice calming him down, at least for now.

"Babe? Are you there?"

He doesn't say a word, scared that if he tries to speak he'll start panicking again.

"Nick, are you going to say something?" she pauses and he can hear the annoyance in her voice, "Seriously, I'm going to hang up if you don't-"

"No, wait, " he manages to breath out finally.

She sighs, "What'd you need, Nick?"

"I need you."

There's silence and he guesses he's taken her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I-I need you, Miley. I'm- something weird is happening and I need to see you. I need to know everything's fine… I-I…"

"Nick, relax. Everything _is _fine."

"So you're not leaving me?"

"What?"

"Last night, when we were fighting, you said that-"

She sighs, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the substation."

"Where?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, can you find out so I can come get you?"

Half an hour later, Nick hasn't moved from his spot. He stares ahead, feeling numb, watching the trains go by. He feels no urge to move. Once in a while he finds his eyes wandering back to the old man with the sign.

"There you are!"

Nick looks up at the voice and finds Miley in front of him, her cheeks red from the cold air.

"Nick, what's going on? I thought you'd be at work."

"I was on my way and I missed the train by a couple seconds and I sat here to wait for the next one but I guess I fell asleep? And then I had the weirdest dream ever. There were these things and then… my parents, and my sister, and Joe, and… you. And then everything was gone and there was this voice that told me that I had only twenty-four hours to live."

Miley blinked down at him. "That's ridiculous; of course you have more than twenty-four hours to live."

He jumps to his feet as if a sudden jolt of electricity had hit him. He grabs her arms, "What if I don't? What if that was some sort of sign? What if I don't wake up tomorrow?"

"Nick… You are not going to die."

"How do you know that? How do you know I'll be here tomorrow? How do you know you will? How do you know that this world will?"

Miley shrugs, "I guess I don't."

"Then why don't we live our lives every day like it's the last?"

Miley shakes her head, "I don't know."

Nick grabs her hand, pulling her forward, "Come on, let's go!"

"Where?" Miley yells, trying to keep up as Nick races through the crowds.

He stops for just a moment to turn to her. The smile on his face makes her smile as well, although she was very, very confused. He leans forward, his hand still clutching hers and gives her a sweet kiss.

"We're going home."

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2012, Monday, 12:12 a.m, somewhere on a highway.**_

"I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me."

Miley dissolves into a fit of laughter as the song comes to an end. She leans back and analyzes the man that had been singing along with her just a few seconds ago. His hair is flying all over the place, the smile on his face is real and she can't believe they're actually doing this. He'd actually missed work without calling and they were driving to their hometown listening to old school classics and singing along to them at the top of their lungs and laughing like maniacs. Miley doesn't remember the last time they'd had so much fun together.

When she'd met him in college, he was shy but fun-loving college freshman. They'd sat next to each other on the first day of college and Miley had spoken to him because she didn't really have any other friends. He'd come off as shy and reserved at first but Miley hadn't given up. They were friends for quite some time before Nick found the courage to ask her out. They've had their ups and downs but they've been together ever since.

Sometimes, Miley couldn't help but feel suffocated in their relationship now. She felt like she was the only one working on it anymore and that hurt because she was so, so in love with him. The fights were getting repetitive and she was beginning to feel like she should give up. Until now.

Now they were racing through the empty highway at the top of the speed limit being silly and she felt like things were going to be better now. Because the smile on his face was not fake, no one was forcing him and no one had forced him to make this trip.

She only realizes she'd been staring when he says, "What?"

"Huh?" she says, snapping out of her day-dream.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I was? Oh, I didn't even realize."

Nick laughs, "Why?"

"Because…" she fights to keep the smile off her own face, "because you seem so different. You're actually smiling, and not frowning like you do almost all day long."

He frowns at her words and then stops when he realizes he's doing it. "What? I don't frown all day long."

Miley laughs, relaxing back in her seat, "Yeah, you do. Whenever you're at work or you've got your nose stuck into some papers or that damn laptop of yours, which is pretty much all day long."

Nick pauses to think what she was saying over. It was true that most of his day was spent on his job, but he'd thought that that was what he was supposed to do. He only wanted to be successful so he could have a happy, fulfilling life with Miley where they could have everything they wanted. But maybe he was wrong; maybe what they needed was not money, or success but just… each other.

What if he died tomorrow? He wouldn't have been at the top of his career, he wouldn't have been happy and most of all he wouldn't have made the people he loved happy. If he didn't make a change, would they even miss him when he was gone, i_f _he was gone?

"I'm sorry," he whispers now, back in the car.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry my priorities weren't in order. I'm sorry I always chose work over you or my family."

"Nick…"

"I love you, you know that right? I love you more than anything on the world."

Miley smiled, "I do. And I love you, too. And I'd never leave you."

"Good," he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2012, Monday, 01:22 p.m, a gas station off the highway.**_

"Faster, Nick, come on!"

Nick chuckles as he pulls the car to a stop and watches in amusement as his girlfriend jumps out of the car almost even before it came to a complete stop and making a beeline for the restrooms.

He got out of the car himself and after pumping some gas into it, he made his way into the gas station convenient store. After grabbing a couple cans of coke, regular for him and diet for Miley, he walked through the snacks aisle, trying to find something to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he'd seen all this food considering how he'd missed breakfast this morning so he wouldn't be even later to work.

Work. It seemed like a world away. The big tall building that was so indistinctive amongst numbers of similar buildings those stand around it. The cold, selfish people he had to deal with every minute of the day. Those stuffy suits that he had to wear every day.

Thank God Miley'd made him go back to their apartment to change before they left because although he wasn't wearing it anymore, he felt like that tie was strangling him when he thought about it.

"Boo!"

Nick snapped out of his thoughts and added another bag of chips onto the pile that was growing in his arms that looked like it was going to fall any minute now. Miley's eyes surveyed the contents with a smirk.

"Are we having a party?"

Nick shrugged, motioning for her to take some of it before it fell, which she did, "I'm hungry."

"Well, you shouldn't have missed breakfast then," she replies, following him to the checkout.

"I was in a hurry."

"Well, maybe you should have woken up early then."

Nick sighs, "I was up all night, Miley."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been up all night."

"I- look, I don't want us to fight. I just want us to forget about yesterday, this morning, everything and just… move on, Ok? Can we do that?"

Miley nodded, "Ok. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he says. The checkout girl was starting to stare at them now. Nick ignored her, paying for their food and walking outside.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have bought it up."

"No, I was the one that was wrong. I'm-"

Miley laughs, stopping and facing him, making him stop as well. "We're both sorry, Ok? I thought we were moving on?"

"Right, we are."

He goes to move again but she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close, taking him by surprise and kissing him. Her hands wrap around his neck and she pulls him close. His hands are occupied with the bags so there's nothing much else he can do than just stand there with them hanging by his side. Instead, he shows his eagerness by kissing her back just as hard.

Only when she begins to pull away, but stops at the last minute to bite his lip softly before soothing it with his tongue does he drop the bags and slide his arms around her, holding her tight.

But then she's gone. He pouts.

She laughs, bending down to pick the bags he'd dropped back up, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Nick stares at her in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Miley smiles innocently, "Uh-huh. We should start driving if we're going to make it there on time."

Nick groans, following her back to the car, "You are such a tease."

Miley just laughs, reaching behind to buckle her seatbelt up. Nick does the same and starts the car back up and begins to pull out of the gas station.

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2012, Monday, 4:45 p.m, Nick's parents' house.**_

"You're parents are going to be so excited to see you!"

Nick smiles as he pulls into the street where he grew up as a little kid.

"Wait, we forgot to tell them we were coming!"

Nick shrugs, "We'll surprise them."

Nick parks the car in front of the white-picket fence protecting the well-cared for lawn and waits for Miley to come around. He takes her hand and they walk up the steps and up to the door. Nick rings the bell and it's only a matter of seconds before they can hear the footsteps coming towards it.

They hear her before they see her. The jolly woman with the same dark curls as her son that was just the light in every room she walked into.

"Paul, will you watch the stove, there's somebody at the- for goodness sakes, Paul, oh I'll be right th- Nick!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he's being immediately engulfed into a massive hug from the woman that raised him while Miley watched from the side with a smile.

"Nick, Oh My God, I thought you weren't coming, and I was so sad, Paul said that I shouldn't be and that you would have come if you could have and then-"

"Denise, did I hear you say Nick?"

Nick looked past his rambling mom to his dad. "Hey, dad."

While Nick moves inside to hug his dad, Miley is the one being engulfed into the arms of his mother this time.

"I thought you guys weren't coming!" she exclaims again as they all walk into the kitchen where Miley sees about four different pans on the stove.

Miley watches Nick and his dad already deep in some conversation and smiles.

"So did I."

"This is so exciting! I have to call Tish and ask them to come over as soon as possible!"

Miley laughs and lets the older woman move on to the telephone to call her mother. Nick's parents had become the best of friends with hers and now they spent all the holidays together, with or without them. Miley leans back onto the counter and watches Paul and Nick chat, that is, until a high-powered ball of energy, high on sugar comes rolling into the room.

"Uncle Niiiiiiiiicckk!"

Miley laughs as she sees the little girl's tiny arms attach themselves around her boyfriend's legs, almost making him trip over in surprise, but luckily he catches himself in the last minute.

"Hi Sara!"

"Hi Uncle Nick!"

He laughs, "How's my little munchkin?"

Sara grins as he picks her up in his arms, "I'm a big girl now, Uncle Nick, I'm almost four!"

Miley tickles the girl lightly, causing her to squirm around, "And you're the cutest almost four year old ever!"

Sara jumps into Miley's arms, her eyes twinkling, "Aunt Miley!"

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, Nicholas is here."

Nick glances at the door, eyeing his sister who's smiling teasingly at him as she walks in.

He rolls his eyes at her playfully, "Good to see you too, sis."

Soon, Miley's parents arrive and the greetings repeat and the whole time Miley is watching Nick. She can't believe they're here with their families but still, it's true and the surprises have only just begun for her.

As for Nick, he's hasn't felt so free in a long time. Playing with his little niece, talking politics with his dad, teasing his sister, helping his mother set the table… these simple things make him happy. He doesn't know if it's because before he felt like he was just too busy to stop and enjoy these things or because he might only have a few more hours to live.

He doesn't know, but as every minute passes, the day is starting to become less and less about whether he would be alive tomorrow.

Before they know it, hours have passed by and they are sitting at the dinner table. They hold hands, thank God for the food and then they dig in. Nick had almost forgotten how good his mother's food tasted. The times when he'd refused to eat the vegetables or that phase when he was a teenager when he decided he wasn't going to eat anything except store bought junk food? He might have appreciated his mother's cooking a bit more if he had known how much he'd miss it later on.

The conversation around the dinner table is light and Sara insists that she would only eat if she got to sit on her uncle's lap, which of course they gave in to. Miley was feeding her bits of chicken and listening to gossip that her mom was just bursting to tell her.

"Did you know Erin Lucas is getting married?"

Miley looked up at her mom, "The same Erin Lucas who used to host anti-marriage clubs in high school?"

"Uh-huh. Turns out all she had to do was meet the love of her life to change her mind. Also turns out she wasn't actually anti-marriage, just anti-boys and was into girls."

"Wow, Ok."

"Speaking of marriage," cuts in Billy, Miley's father, "When are you planning on putting a ring on my daughter, Nicholas?"

Miley's cheeks flushed, "Dad, we talked about this, this is between Nick and I."

"But-"

"No buts dad, you promised to stay out of this."

"I was just-"

"Dad, just let it-"

"Actually, Miles," Nick cut in, "I've been thinking about it too."

Miley stared at him. To say that she was surprised would be downplaying it. "You-you have?"

Nick nods, "I've been thinking about it all day and, actually-" he stops, leaning down to whisper something in the ears of the little girl on his lap.

A minute later, Sara looks at Miley, "Aunt Miley, Uncle Nick wants to know if you will marry him?"

The whole of the table is quiet, Denise and Tish are bursting silently, waiting for Miley's answer and the rest are just staring at her to say something. Miley is speechless. She's dreamed so many times about this moment, although she had envisioned it differently. How many times had she bought up marriage only for Nick to shoot it down? What had changed now? Was it because of that stupid dream that had convinced Nick that for some reason, he was about to die tomorrow? What if they woke up tomorrow and he wasn't dead and everything went back to how it had been before?

What was she supposed to say? Should she say no because she wasn't sure if he meant it or should she say yes because finally, _finally _he was asking her that question she'd wanted him to ask forever now?

"That is the lamest proposal ever," she says finally.

Nick grinned, looking nowhere but at her. "So what do you say?"

Miley felt a bubble of laughter come out of her mouth, "Sara, tell your Uncle Nick that I said yes…"

The little girl squeals, "Unc-"

Before she can even begin her sentence, the table has broken out into cheers and Nick has leaned forward to kiss his future wife.

"-le Nick, she said y- ew!"

Everyone else laughs while Nick leans back from the kiss, but the couple have only gotten eyes for each other. Nick doesn't know why he hasn't done this before.

"I love you, Miles."

"I love you too, Nick."

He laughs, finally looking around at his family, and then back to her, "So what are we waiting for?"

"What?"

"Let's go get married."

"Right now; are you crazy?" she says, but can't help but laugh as the excitement bubble inside of her.

"Why not? I mean, you always said you wouldn't mind if we just went down to the church and got married, right? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but we need papers and I need a dress and you need a tux and-"

"Relax, our dads will get the papers, moms, Kelly and Sara will help you find your dress and I think I can get my own tux. That is, if you want to do this."

Miley bit her lip, "Alright, let's do this. Let's get married. Let's get- Oh My God, I'm getting married! Today! Now! Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!"

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2012, Monday, 7:30 p.m, a church in their hometown.**_

The young man looking sharp in his tuxedo clutches his hands together in anxiety. He's getting married! From the minute he'd proposed, he hadn't had a minute to stop and think about what he was actually about to do until he'd been standing at the altar, waiting for Miley to meet him there.

There was no one sitting in the pews. Nick's parents and his sister stood a little bit to his side and so did their best friends who, Nick had no idea how, had managed to get there in record timing. Miley's parents were both going to walk her down the aisle so they were currently with her. The only other people there were a man playing the piano at the back corner of the room and the pastor. And little Sara, who was making her way down the aisle throwing flower petals in her wake. She reaches the end and gives a little bow as if she were in a performance and obediently goes to stand beside her mother.

Then he sees her and every bit of anxiety runs clear. She's wearing a simple white gown that runs all the way to the floor. Her hair is down in its natural curls and her eyes, ever the star of the show, shine bright. She's so beautiful, and she's his.

After what seems like forever, she's standing beside him. The pastor says a bunch of things and he's only listening to half of them; they exchange rings and then he asks them if they take each other as husband and wife.

"I do," Nick says, smiling wide.

Miley bites her lip, her eyes clouded with tears, "I do more."

Nick shakes his head, "_I_ do more than you."

Miley laughs, "No, I do!"

"No, I-"

"Oh, for the love of God, will you two just kiss already!"

They laugh as they lean forward, meeting each other in the middle for their first kiss as husband and wife. Nick wants nothing more than to stay here with her, kissing and holding her for the rest of eternity but he knows he has to let go eventually. So he does, kissing her nose lightly and grabbing her hand tightly.

God, he loved this woman.

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 2013, Tuesday, 02:23 a.m, an empty terrain in the middle of nowhere.**_

Miley didn't know where they were, neither did Nick. They'd just gotten into the car and driven until they found someplace that was empty where there was no one but them. They were supposed to be driving home but Nick didn't want to go back just yet.

They'd watched the fireworks go up as the New Year rolled in and shared a kiss at midnight. Then they lay together in the cramped back seat of the car, top down, enjoying the breeze and the stars.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Miley said, staring up at the stars.

"Mhm. It's quiet and peaceful."

"Unlike New York?"

Nick nods, "Unlike New York. When we get back," he pauses for a moment, "I'm going to quit my job."

Miley looked at him, shocked, "What?"

Nick shrugged, "I thought that that job would help me become successful, earn more but really all it was doing was just taking me away from you. I wasn't happy and it consumed every living moment of my life. I'll find something else that is less demanding, where I can actually spend some time with you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mhm."

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Miley leans forward and kisses him. Her hands find home in his hair and his fingers caress her soft cheek. His lips leave hers as he shifts so he's hovering on top of her. They leave a trail of kisses from her forehead to her neck. Miley feels a soft moan leave her lips when he finds that weak point in her neck and sucks on it. Her fingers tighten in his hair when she feels him bite down on it softly before soothing it with his tongue.

Miley pulls him back up and kisses him again. He reaches for her dress that has ridden up slightly by now and slides it all the way up to her waist, running his hand along her silky thighs. Still kissing him, she reaches for the buttons on his shirt and undoes them in record timing. Her nails run across his chest, making him groan loudly. He pulls away to catch his breath, watching her intently.

Grinning, she reaches down between them to palm him through his jeans, leaning up and whispering in his ear, "Hey there, Mr. Husband."

He groans, burying his face into her neck. "Miles… don't… If you keep doing that, I don't think I can resist…"

"Who says you have to?"

Nick leans back to look at her, "You want to consummate our marriage in the back of a car?"

Miley shrugs, "I don't care. I've always wanted to make love underneath the stars. Plus, if today _is _the last day of your life, don't you want to be a little adventurous?"

Nick laughs and leans down once again to kiss her. A few minutes later, Miley pushes him off lightly with a groan and leans up on her elbows.

"What? He asks her impatiently.

"Do you have a condom?"

Nick shakes his head. Miley groans, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut in frustration.

"We don't need one."

Miley's eyes open wide. "But-"

"What happened to being adventurous?" he says, smiling.

"But-"

"But what?"

"What if-?" She doesn't say it, but both of them know what she means. _What if I get pregnant?_

Nick shrugs, "If it happens, I'm Ok with it."

Miley smiles in surprise but then frowns.

"What's wrong?" Nick asks.

Miley sighs, "All these things you're saying, all these promises you're making… What happens when we get home tomorrow? Will you have changed your mind back? How do I know for sure that everything that happened today will last?

Nick shakes his head, "Because I love you and I was possessed by an idea that wasn't even worth it. I know now what is and I'm not going back. If I was to die tomorrow, I think I can do it peacefully and if I don't, I'll have you. And we have so much of life to see, enjoy and I'm excited to go through all of that with you. I apologize for the sorry excuse of a boyfriend I've been to you up until now, but that's going to change. I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to be the best husband to you that I possibly can. I promise. Please believe me."

"I believe you."

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 2013, Tuesday, 5:53 p.m., New York.**_

"Nick, what are you- put me down!"

Nick laughs, carrying Miley into their apartment, "The husband if supposed to carry his bride over the threshold!"

He places her onto the sofa lightly and stands up to look at her. They were finally home and they were happier than they'd ever been before.

After making wild love to his wife in the back of his car last night, he'd fallen asleep holding her as the exhaustion finally took over. They'd slept all night and morning and it was almost noon when they woke up. Nick was glad to know he wasn't dead, but after all, it was only just a dream. Stopping to grab a bite to eat, they had driven straight home and although both of them were exhausted, they were buzzing.

"Do you want some coffee?" Nick asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure," Miley replies, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. Flipping through a bunch of channels, she settles on the news finally.

"…A huge fire broke out at the Phoenix Cooperation building this morning…"

Miley sat up, hearing the name. Phoenix Cooperation was where Nick worked… right?

"…9 have been killed and 23 have been severely injured and are currently at the hospital undergoing treatment. One of the workers who managed to get out with a few scars told us that the fire started around 9 a.m. this morning on the 9th floor."

The ninth floor was where Nick worked…

"As of right now, there is no evidence as to what caused the fire and investigations are being carried out to find the source… for TV 1 news, this is Susan Green."

The story changed and Miley looked up to see her dumbfounded expression reflected on Nick's face.

**A/N: Hello, there. I originally planned on posting this in parts on New Year's Eve and then New Year's day but then I got sick. The past week I've done nothing productive thanks to being either sleepy or asleep most of the time due to my medicines. Cough medicine can make you really drowsy… and imagine weird things…**

**Anyway, I finished writing this during the past week whenever I was feeling remotely normal and I hope this isn't too dumb because technically, I'm still taking those medicines. Haha. Also, I went over it once but i do not have the strength to go over it again so i'm sorry if there were any mistakes. **

**Oh and here's your belated New Year wishes! :D **

**Alright, sooooo… I should go to sleep. :p**

**Bye. Review?**


End file.
